


Bare Mattresses

by innersanctuaries



Series: The Preacher's Son 'verse [2]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:53:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22096690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innersanctuaries/pseuds/innersanctuaries
Summary: Eddie’s eyes snapped open and he woke with a sharp breath in, tears pricking at the corners of his eyes. Another nightmare. Sitting up in bed, he took a quick look around the room. It was different from what he’s used to opening his eyes to, especially the part where there’s someone sleeping next to him.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Series: The Preacher's Son 'verse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1590460
Comments: 4
Kudos: 97





	Bare Mattresses

**Author's Note:**

> Happy new year!! I made it a whole week before breaking and coming back to my babies. I love them and would die for them, do you understand me? I would d i e for them. Also? 
> 
> I'm finally reading the book! 250 pages in and holy shit I hate Stephen King's writing style! I must keep going though, I need to get to know these characters even better, y'know?
> 
> Song inspo is the acoustic version of War of Hearts by Ruelle!

Eddie’s eyes snapped open and he woke with a sharp breath in, tears pricking at the corners of his eyes. Another nightmare. Sitting up in bed, he took a quick look around the room. It was different from what he’s used to opening his eyes to, especially the part where there’s someone sleeping next to him. A smile graced his lips for a moment before he realized just how damp and uncomfortable the bed is. Had he really sweat that much? 

Suddenly, he was thirteen again, waking to a warm and damp bed. He was tearing off his sheets again, apologizing to his mom for wetting the bed yet again, but he just couldn’t get rid of the memories masquerading as nightmares. It always happened after the shock therapy, always. It was the part that scared him the most. 

“Oh my god,” He whispered, a sob catching in his throat. Eighteen years old and he was still wetting the fucking bed. He couldn’t stop the humiliation and embarrassment from washing over him, face flushing a deep red. It took him a second, but the second wave came harder and faster at realizing that he would have to tell Richie. “Oh my  _ god.” _

“Mmph?” Richie said, a sleepy sound barely heard through the pillows and blankets. Propping himself up on one elbow, Richie’s sleepy eyes blinked once, twice. “Eds? You okay?”

“Richie, I-” Trying to keep from crying, he thought about how much he missed his rubber band. Instead, he dug his nails into his palms to try and ground himself. “I did a bad thing, Rich. Please don’t be mad.”

Immediately, all traces of sleep were gone from Richie’s face, replaced by worry in its purest form. “Are you okay? What’s wrong? What happened?”

“I was having a nightmare and it was bad and it was about the shock therapy and,” Eddie stopped to take a deep breath, trying to add some commas in the rest of his sentence. “The shock therapy always scared me, it was the worst one for me.”

“Jesus christ, are you alright?”

“I wet the bed,” He said quietly, quickly. Eddie couldn’t bring himself to look at Richie’s face, sure that he’d laugh or be disgusted. “Please don’t be mad.”

There was a silence, then shuffling, and suddenly there were pillows and blankets being thrown to the floor. It took him a second to realize that Richie was simply stripping the bed instead of responding. 

“Richie, the mattress.”

“I got a mattress liner in case Draco ever peed on the bed or whatever, it’ll be fine!” Richie said softly, way too happy for someone who’d just been sleeping in his boyfriend’s piss. “Plus, it’s not like you’ve never had my pee on you. We both swam in the same pools as kids, and I can tell you for a fact that I would just go in there. Bathrooms are overrated when you have a pool.”

“That’s-”

“Even worse, because you probably got it in your mouth. Now we’re even!” At Eddie’s confused and slightly disgusted face, Richie let out a sleepy giggle and finished ripping the sheets off. “We’re gonna have to shower together though, what a shame.”

There was an unhappy chirp across the room, and they looked over to find a very annoyed Draco eyeing them and wondering why the fuck they were up so early. It got a laugh out of Eddie, warming Richie’s heart.

“I’m sorry, Rich.”

“Why the fuck are you apologizing? You’re literally traumatized, you can’t help it. Plus, what’s a little piss if it means I get to be naked with you?”

“You’re actually impossible and I love you,” Eddie whispered, walking over and putting his head on Richie’s chest. “I would kiss you but I think we should shower first.”

“Probably,” Richie’s laugh was a musical, comforting thing to him. It wrapped around him like a warm hug, telling him everything was going to be okay without ever having to say a word. “I love you too, Eddie Spaghetti.”

The shower was short but sweet, and mostly made up of them making out and Richie making bad dick jokes. The other parts were just as nice, with Richie and Eddie taking turns washing each other’s hair. Eddie had to get up on his tippy toes and Richie had to squat a little in order for Eddie to wash Richie’s hair, but they made it work. 

Richie liked to shake his hair dry, like a wet dog. It drove Eddie crazy, and he complained about getting water all over the mirror before wiping it down with his towel to make sure the droplets didn’t dry weird. Eddie secretly liked doing the same thing, and tonight he joined Richie in a hair drying competition. They ended up dizzy and discombobulated, but laughing and arguing over who the winner was nonetheless. 

“Eddie?” Richie asked, toweling his damp hair off once more. He liked to make sure it was as dry as possible before sleeping.

“Mm?”

“I’m sorry they did that to you.”

Eddie fell silent, thinking back to the conversion therapy. Putting their dirty clothes in the hamper and washing his hands once more, he came over and put his cold hands on Richie’s chest, grinning when he yelped. 

“I try not to think about it, but this was just a mess and it really did surprise me. I haven’t done this since the last time I had to go.”

“It’s okay. I’m willing to deal with a little bit of pee if it means I get to have you.”

“Are you sure? I mean, I can always go back-”

“I’m sure, and you’re not going anywhere you don’t want to go,” Richie pressed a finger to his lips and kissed his forehead. “This is no different from leaving wet spots on the bed when we have sex.”

“You don’t piss during sex, Richie.”

“Well, some people are into that.”

“Oh,” Eddie said flatly. “Well, I hope you’re not, because I don’t plan on making this a regular thing.”

“No worries, Spaghetti-o, no piss kinks for me.”

“You’re really not mad?”

Grabbing him, Richie threw them both on the bare mattress, grabbing their pillows and slamming them down on the mattress above them. “Nope.”

“Are you sure?”

“I’m sure. Now, here’s what we’re gonna do,” Wriggling up the mattress, Richie finally got up so he could rest his head on his pillow. “We’re gonna sleep and thank the powers that be that it’s warm out, because we’re not gonna have blankets.”

“I’m-”

“Hey! Not done yet!” Eddie snapped his mouth shut. “You seem to feel guilty, so you can pay me back by being the big spoon. I want a jetpack tonight.”

“Okay. Alright, I can do that.”

“Dat’s wight, wabbit!”

“Oh shut the fuck up, I haven’t heard you say that since we were like twelve!”

“You always hated when I said that,” Richie laughed, trying to put on a sad face.

“Because you said it like,  _ all  _ the time!”

“Okay, yeah, it was pretty annoying.”

Smiling softly, Eddie pressed a gentle kiss to Richie’s lips. “Thank you, Rich.”

“Anything for you, Eddie my love.”

Eddie sent up another of his nightly prayers for their safety and their happiness before settling in behind Richie, wrapping an arm around him and holding him close. He huffed out a little laugh at the happy noise Richie made. He always did love being spooned, the big dork. They fell asleep smiling on a bare mattress, just like that. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Whoopsies I'm unable to write something where they're just fucking HAPPY aren't I! 
> 
> In case y'all weren't there for the main fic, Draco is their ferret. He likes to sleep.
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed it! Please comment feedback, it helps keep me motivated and helps me know what you guys do and don't like!
> 
> Follow me on instagram at archangelica_angelica or on tumblr at eddiesdeaddie if you want to get in touch or just to watch me shitpost!


End file.
